President of the Council of State
The President of the Council of State of the Kingdom of Dirkson is the head of government of Dirkson and the second highest authority of the country, after the King. He is elected by the people and appointed by the King, who has the power to dismiss him at any time, the official residence and workplace of the President is the Government Palace in Dirkson City. History The position of President of the Council was created in 1960, when the Provisional Parliament ended its activities and the Constitution was promulgated, Martin Giles was the first to occupy the position and the only President of the first reign. After the 1963 Coup, Dirkson became a presidential republic and the Council of State and its Presidency were extinguished and its functions incorporated to the President. But the Government-in-Exile maintained this position and five Presidents were elected, with the re-democratization in 1985 the post was reinstated and Tobias Zachary was the first elected President of the second reign. Princess Marina's acting presidency In 2002, King Joseph I dissolved the Council of State and the Federal Legislative Assembly, with the Constitution making the Crown Princess the Acting President, at age 13, the Princess became the youngest Head of Government in the world. During her short acting presidency, the Crown Princess focused the activities of the government in the financial and economic recuperation of the Federal Government and in the strengthening of Dirkian federalism, becoming a certain model for subsequent administrations. First elected woman Sarah Nancy, with no party, was the first woman to be elected and reelected President of Dirkson. Sarah was elected by direct vote, confirmed by the Federal Legislative Assembly and and appointed by the King in 2003, she focused her government on social rights, gender equality and economy, she lost a vote of no confidence in 2010. Election The President of the Council of State is elected by direct vote by citizens, confirmed by the Chamber of Deputies and by the Federal Senate in the Federal Legislative Assembly and then appointed by the Monarch. During the transition from one President to another in case of dismiss or resign, the First Vice President of the Council of State assumes the presidency as Acting President, if the entire Council of State is dissolved, the Heir Apparent must be the Acting President. Inauguration The inauguration is marked for ten days after the election, the solemnity begins in the Cathedral of Dirkson City, then continues in the Federal Legislative Assembly, where the elect take an oath to the Nation, then to the Royal Palace to me formally appointed. Already in office, the new President goes to the Government Palace, where the predecessor receives the incumbent. Once this has been done, the appointment of the new Ministers of State begins. The President and the two Vice Presidents must go to the parlor and greet the people. In the evening there is a cocktail in the Royal Palace for the guests of the ceremony. Assignments Constitution of the Kingdom of Dirkson, article 85th. Art. 85th The following functions are attributed to the President of the Council of State: * I - direct the general policy of the Federal Government; * II - open, preside and close the meetings of the Council of State; * III - inform Federal Legislative Assembly on matters relating to the conduct of the country's internal policy; * IV - deliver annual message to the Federal Legislative Assembly; * V - appoint and exonerate the Ministers of State; * VI - coordinate and guide the actions of Ministers of State; * VII - inform the Monarch on matters related to the conduct of the country's internal policy; * VIII - call, with the authorization of the Federal Legislative Assembly, a referendum or a plebiscite; * IX - appoint the First and Second Vice Presidents of the Council of State. Advisory bodies The Presidency has in its structure several institutions, which make up the first-level Executive Power. In addition to the bodies with legal status of Ministries, there is the Press Office, the Strategic Affairs Unit and the Ethics Committee. The President is also advised by the Councils: * Government Council * Internal Security Office Privileges The President receives a salary of 15.235 dirkian crowns, together with an expense account set aside to cover travel, goods and services in the exercise of the mandate. The most recent increase in salary was approved by the Federal Legislative Assembly in 1987. Given that all private and public sector workers and civil servants receive an additional remuneration equivalent to a monthly salary after one year of work (this compensation is known as the thirteenth salary), the President receives 13 payments per year, resulting in an annual salary of about 200 thousand dirkian crowns. The following privileges are guaranteed to former Presidents by law: permanent security by military officers, up to four government-paid employees. The Government Palace is the workplace and official residence of the President, he has the right to use the palace staff and facilities. The Official Residence of Tandresh is a estate located on the outskirts of the national capital and is used as a haven for the President. The Insdra Palace, is a summer retreat of the President, although rarely used. List of Presidents of the Council of State President of the Provisional Parliament For almost a year the newly independent "State of Dirkson" did not have a defined system or form of government, the President of the Provisional Parliament has de facto accumulated the functions of Head of State and Government. First Reign In 1963, the military coup overthrew the democratically elected government and the monarchy, the position was also abolished, the Revolutionary Military Committee acted as the Government. In Exile After the coup, King Edward I was expelled of Dirkson by the republicans, he formed an exiled government in Ottawa, Canada and was recognized by most nations as legitimate. Second Reign In 1985 there were several protests against the military government because of the economic crisis, arbitrary arrests, lack of democracy and submission of the judiciary. A National Constituent Assembly was created to write a Constitution for the Republic but the elected constituents reestablished the monarchy and arrested the military officers, the Royal Family was authorized to return to the country and Joseph Sonica was recognized as King. Category:Government Category:Prime Ministers Category:Rulers